


Forward Momentum

by penguingal, Schnaucl (Onetrackmind)



Series: The Fantasy of Every Red-Blooded American Male [3]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Bondage, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-22
Updated: 2007-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-21 04:44:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguingal/pseuds/penguingal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onetrackmind/pseuds/Schnaucl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie talks Ian into joining Don and his father for golf.  Then Ian takes the brothers home for a more intimate game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forward Momentum

Charlie tracked Ian down in the FBI's break room. "Don's being an ass," he announced. He contemplated stealing Ian's coffee but settled for making his own.  
  
"Charlie, I'm not sure this is the best--"  
  
"He's making me go _golfing_ , Ian."  
  
Ian suppressed his smirk by taking a swig of his coffee, and then immediately dumping more sugar into it. He propped himself on the counter next to Charlie, running his fingers through the bottom of his curls. "And what would you like me to do about it, baby?"  
  
"I think you should come with us. Besides, then it would be a foursome."  
  
"Four?"  
  
"My dad. Don always guilts me into this by giving me this whole speech about how it's one of the few things Dad has a chance to teach me."  
  
Ian turned the suggestion over. He wasn't much of a golfer, but he rarely got to spend time with Don and Charlie out in public together. He knew he'd have to be discreet with Alan around, but that didn't mean he couldn't experiment, see how wound up he could get the brothers. "If that's what you really want, okay. I'll go golfing with you. But I'll have to borrow someone's clubs. I don't have any of my own."  
  
"Oh, it's more than clubs, my friend," Charlie said, putting a hand on his arm. "There's the clothes."  
  
"I am _not_ getting dressed up for you, Charlie. I'll wear something appropriate, but that's it."  
  
Charlie snorted. "I'm not asking you to--" he cut off, remembering where they were. "All I'm saying is, there are traditional golf clothes. They make everyone look terrible." Though privately, he thought sometimes Don looked kind of hot, especially with the golf gloves.  
  
"Okay, Charlie, okay. So when is this outing supposed to take place, exactly?"  
  
"Saturday afternoon. There will probably be dinner at the house after. Thanks, Ian!"  
  
He was pretty sure Ian would turn out to be terrific at golf, as he was with just about anything that required physical skill and coordination. But maybe it would be worth it to see him in golf clothes.  
  
"You're welcome," Ian said, taking a quick look around and then grabbing Charlie around the waist. "So, do I get a reward for this self-sacrifice?"  
  
"Of course." He smiled and leaned in for a quick, dirty kiss.  
  
Ian grinned and kissed him back for as long as he dared, and then let him go. "See you later tonight?"  
  
"Definitely," Charlie said with a grin.  
  
....  
  
They all sat around the Eppes living room Saturday evening, drinking beers and laughing at a joke Alan had just told. All except for Charlie. He was sulking in the corner of the couch, looking forlornly at the top of his beer.  
  
"Cheer up, Charlie," Ian said, putting his arm around him and drawing him close. "You're doing much better."  
  
"Easy for you to say. I just don't understand it. I have the physics all worked out. So why doesn't the ball do what it's supposed to?"  
  
"There's theory and then there's reality, Chuck," Don said, dropping him a wink.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Charlie," Ian said, soothing him. "It's just a game."  
  
"Don't call me Chuck."  
  
Don rolled his eyes. "Would you feel better if we played some chess?"  
  
"Maybe." Charlie hedged. "Ian's good at chess."  
  
"Why don't you and Don play a game and I'll help your father with dinner?" Ian suggested.  
  
"Okay." Charlie brightened and Don gave Ian a look of long suffering patience.  
  
Ian waited until Alan had disappeared into the kitchen, then he leaned over and kissed Don thoroughly. "I promise to make it up to you when I get you both home tonight," he purred.  
  
"You'd better," Don grumbled, but he was smiling as he said it.  
  
Ian grinned and kissed Don one last time before following Alan into the kitchen. He was smiling as he pushed through the swinging door.  
  
Ian and Alan made small talk for a few minutes as Alan started the ribeye cooking. With the meat seen to, Alan put down his utensils and turned to face Ian squarely. "What are your intentions toward my son?"  
  
Ian almost asked which one, but caught himself in time. "I love Charlie. Very much." He glanced at the living room. "What does anything else matter?"  
  
"It matters a lot, Ian. You'll take care of him, let him take care of you?"  
  
Ian glanced toward the living room again. "For as long as he wants me. I promise." He looked straight into Alan's eyes, letting him see just how serious he was.  
  
"Good. You're good for him, you know," Alan said, relaxing.  
  
"I'm glad you think so," Ian said. "I didn't think you were too pleased when Charlie and I got together."  
  
"I wasn't," Alan admitted. "The job you do is very dangerous."  
  
"It is. But I don't bring my work home with me. And I'd never let anything happen to Charlie if it were in my power to stop it. I love him and I intend to be with him for a long, long time."  
  
"I know. But I also know that it can't be easy, being the partner of someone in a dangerous job. Knowing he might not come home. And Charlie--he can be very fragile when something happens."  
  
Ian nodded and put his hand on Alan's shoulder. "That's why I try to make the most out of every moment I have with Charlie. And why I'm glad he's so close to you and Don. If anything ever did happen to me, I know he'd be taken care of."  
  
"Let's hope that never becomes necessary."  
  
"Let's hope," Ian agreed, smiling.  
  
The door to the kitchen pushed open and Charlie wandered in, looking smug. "Hey baby, beat Don already?"  
  
"Nah," Charlie said. "I've still got 7 moves until check mate. But Don was getting annoyed with me staring at him so I decided to come in here. What are you two talking about?"  
  
"You," Ian said.  
  
"Good things, I hope," Charlie said, looking around for something to munch on.  
  
"Yes," Ian said with a smile, putting a plate of fresh cut vegetables in front of him. He kissed Charlie's temple as the other man picked up a carrot. "You only have about ten minutes until dinner though, so you should probably get back out there and beat Don."  
  
"You'd think you're looking forward to him losing," Charlie said, a knowing twinkle in his eye.  
  
"I'm just hungry," Ian replied innocently.  
  
Charlie easily defeated Don and was soon back to his smug self. Don honestly wasn't sure if smug Charlie was any better than sulking Charlie. In some ways being with Ian had helped Charlie mature, unfortunately, it had done nothing for his sportsmanship. But at least this time Ian would be there to soothe the pain of defeat.  
  
"Next time we play basketball."  
  
"Fine. I'll kick your ass there, too," Charlie said sweetly.  
  
"Boys," Alan warned, setting dinner on the table.  
  
Ian smirked to himself as they all sat down. He could see the hook in the ceiling was going to get some use tonight. Don had been a quick study on the intricacies of a dominant relationship, and he enjoyed watching his creativity when it came to making Charlie submissive. On the other hand, it might be just as fun to string Charlie up and make him watch as he pleasured Don himself. There were just so many delicious possibilities.  
  
"You look awfully pleased with yourself, Ian," Don said, nudging him under the table.  
  
"Just thinking about Charlie in basketball shorts," Ian said, dropping his young lover a wink.  
  
"And I am prevented from responding properly to that because of my father's presence," Charlie said, grinning.  
  
"I appreciate your restraint," Alan said, giving Charlie a wan look.  
  
Don hid his grin with his fork. He'd learned to love the playfulness between Ian and Charlie in the last few months, mostly because it usually led to quite mind-blowing sex. Catching Ian's eye, he dropped his own subtle wink, getting a huge grin in return.  
  
Once dinner was finished, Don and Charlie cleared and cleaned up quickly, gathering Ian and making their escape as swiftly as possible without being rude.  
  
"So basketball shorts, huh?" Charlie asked, once they were safely in the car.  
  
"Yep," Ian said. "And when I say basketball shorts I really mean you, chained to the ceiling, while I watch Don torture you with pleasure until I let him fuck you. Or while I fuck Don through the mattress while you have to watch, helpless. I can't decide."  
  
Charlie swallowed and shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Now I'll never be able to wear basketball shorts without thinking of that."  
  
"Better not play basketball with your father anytime soon then," Ian teased. He turned his head a little toward Don. "What do you think, Don? Do you want to tease your baby brother into submission tonight until he's begging you to bend him over the side of the bed and fuck him? Or do you want to put on a show for him until he's begging us both for release?"  
  
Don groaned. "Both."  
  
Ian smirked as Charlie squirmed again. "We can do that," he purred. "But I get to decide which we do first."  
  
"I can live with that," Don said agreeably.  
  
"Baby?" Ian asked, putting his hand on Charlie's knee. Consent was important, and he'd never do anything that Charlie didn't want him to. Their little games, especially when Don was involved, were all agreed to ahead of time.  
  
"Sounds good to me," Charlie said, reaching down to squeeze Ian's hand.  
  
"I thought it might," Ian said, bringing Charlie's hand over and kissing it quickly.  
  
….  
  
As soon as they were parked, Ian hustled them out of the car and into the apartment.  
  
"So have you figured out what order you want to do things?"  
  
Grinning Ian grabbed Don around the waist and kissed him, passionately and thoroughly. "Yes," he said, replying to his question. "I want to take my time with you, get you all wound up myself. So you get to play with Charlie first."  
  
He released Don and walked nonchalantly to the nightstand, pulling out Charlie's long-chained cuffs. "Take off your shirt and give me your wrists," he ordered Charlie.  
  
Charlie obeyed, tossing his shirt to the side and holding out his wrists.  
  
Pleased, Ian kissed Charlie deeply as he secured the leather. Then he handed the chain to Don. "He's all yours."  
  
"Wait." Charlie gave Ian one last kiss, sweet and tender, then did the same for Don. "Okay."  
  
Don caressed Charlie's face once and then looped the chain over the hook in the ceiling. Once Charlie was secured, Don backed off, allowing himself to just look at him, half naked in the soft light. He walked a slow circle all the way around Charlie's body, his eyes taking in every detail.  
  
Charlie shivered and bit his lip to keep from making a smartass comment.  
  
Don could feel Ian's gaze on him like a living thing, and when he turned his head he found him watching them closely from the edge of the bed. The top button of his pants was undone, but he was otherwise still clothed.  
  
He smirked to himself and then stepped closer to Charlie. "Do you know I could just watch you for a long time? Even just standing there, chained up, you're amazing." He ran a finger along Charlie's skin, starting at his throat and sliding down between his pecs.  
  
Charlie shivered, staring at Don intently. "I never thought I'd hear you say that."  
  
"Never thought it was something I'd say," Don admitted. "But it's true." His hand trailed back up Charlie's chest and his finger circled a nipple. Thoughtfully, he stepped back and stripped his golf shirt, leaving his undershirt on, before bending his head and sucking a nipple into his mouth.  
  
Charlie gasped and moaned, his chains clinking as he instinctively tried to bring his hands to Don's skin.  
  
"Patience, buddy," Don soothed. He kissed his way over to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment. "I am going to do such amazing things to you, Charlie," he murmured, punctuating his sentences with licks and kisses. "Once I'm done lavishing attention on your skin here, making sure to hit all those delicious little tender spots of yours, I am going to drop to my knees and take that cock into my mouth. And then I am going to suck on you, long and slow, getting all of your taste on my tongue until I know every ridge and vein. I am going to let Ian taste you on my lips, and then I am going to come back and start all over again until you're begging for me, until all you can think about is having me buried deep inside you."  
  
Charlie groaned. "Don, please!"  
  
Grinning, Don captured Charlie's mouth in a passionate kiss and then slipped behind him to meet Ian's gaze. "What do you think, Ian? Do you approve?"  
  
"I do," Ian purred. "But I think you should be naked. Strip, Don."  
  
"Oh, Ian. You didn't say _please_."  
  
Smirking, Ian crossed the room to Don slowly. He placed a hand on his neck and pulled him over for a rough, fierce kiss. "Strip for me, Don. Please."  
  
Don chuckled then stood between Charlie and Ian and slowly, slowly started to get undressed. He teased them both, caressing his own skin as he slipped out of his undershirt, his pants, his underwear. He caressed his own cock and groaned loudly.  
  
"Fuck, Don," Ian grunted, pulling Don forward again and devouring his lips. He reached down and stroked Don's cock, feeling him groan into this kiss and his hips buck into his hand. Reluctantly, he released Don and forced himself to back away. He'd promised that Don could have Charlie first, and he didn't want to go back on that.  
  
"Soon," Don soothed, reaching out to caress Ian's cheek.  
  
Charlie whined, rattling his chains uselessly. He loved the tender moments between Don and Ian, all that macho facade stripped away, but he was needy and hungry and Don had promised him such delicious things.  
  
Ian kissed Charlie deeply, tenderly, and then walked back over to sit on the bed, making sure he had a full view of the brothers. "Enjoy, baby."  
  
He started by stripping his brother's pants and kissing all of the spots guaranteed to make him shiver with pleasure: his hip, the small of his back, his earlobe, the back of his knee. He carefully avoided touching his cock or balls, though he kissed the sensitive flesh of his inner thigh before biting down.  
  
"Don!" Charlie cried out, trying not to jerk too hard for fear of drawing blood. He loved it when Don got rough enough with him to leave marks. Of course, he was always careful to make them where they wouldn't be seen by others, but somehow that made it even better, more intimate.  
  
Don licked soothingly at the spot and then continued on until he was sure he'd paid adequate attention to every one of Charlie's most sensitive areas. Only then did he suck the head of Charlie's cock into his mouth, sucking languidly and thoroughly mapping his skin.  
  
"Don!" Charlie moaned and tried to keep his hips still. "Don, more, please!"  
  
Don hummed his assent, taking Charlie deeper into his mouth, savoring his taste. He worked until Charlie was quivering and gasping incoherently in his chains. Good as his promise, he backed off and walked over to Ian, leaning over him on the bed and kissing him deeply, letting him get a taste of Charlie on his tongue.  
  
Ian kissed Don long and hard, licking away every trace of Charlie for himself before he let Don go. He watched as Don crossed to Charlie slowly, stroking his cock and stopping just close enough to be able to kiss his sensitive places again. "What do you say Charlie, want me to start over? Or do you want this buried deep inside you?"  
  
Charlie groaned. "Inside me, please, Don. Please."  
  
"Say please one more time," Don purred, his hands tweaking a nipple.  
  
Charlie whined. "Please! God Don, please please."  
  
Kissing Charlie fiercely, Don unlatched the cuffs and pulled Charlie over to the bed, bending him over the edge next to Ian.  
  
Automatically, Ian reached into the nightstand to hand Don the lube and a condom. They only ever used them when Don was about to fuck Charlie, but he'd never asked Don for an explanation, always wanting him to do what was comfortable.  
  
Don hesitated for a split second and then took the offered foil packet, slipping the condom on with ease before slipping two fingers quickly into Charlie and following it up with the blunt head of his cock.  
  
Charlie cried out and tried to hold himself still, waiting for Don to push all the way inside. He reached out awkwardly to try and touch Ian's skin, wanting to be connected with him, too.  
  
Shifting closer on the bed, Ian took Charlie's hand and squeezed it, sliding down so he could kiss the fingers gently and suck them into his mouth.  
  
Don took his time pushing the rest of the way inside. He didn't draw it out unnecessarily, but he didn't want to hurt Charlie either. Finally, fully seated, he started thrusting, short and sharp.  
  
Charlie moaned and pushed himself back, trying to move with Don, trying to increase the pleasure for both of them. His fingers in Ian's mouth provided a startling contrast and it wasn't long before he was begging incoherently.  
  
Don loved the high, needy sounds that dripped out of Charlie, and he drove into him until even the word fragments turned into nothing but whimpers. Giving in then, he wrapped a hand around Charlie's cock, stroking him firmly. He pressed along his back and nipped hard at his shoulder. "Do it, Charlie. Come for me. Right now."  
  
Charlie cried out, letting go the moment Don demanded his release.  
  
Ian waited a few more moments until Don had followed Charlie over the edge, shouting his pleasure as he came. He gently kissed and stroked their skin, helping them both to come down and easing them into a soft landing.  
  
Charlie kissed his brother gently, then tugged and prodded until Ian was positioned so that he could give him a soft kiss.  
  
Ian returned the kiss and stroked Charlie's hair. "Love you, baby," he murmured. He pulled Charlie into his arms and held him closely, wanting to reconnect with him for a while. He also wanted to give both men enough time to recover before he tied Charlie up again and made him watch while he had some fun with Don. He wanted them both begging for him.  
  
"I love you too, Ian," Charlie murmured, wrapping his arms around him. "Always have, and I always will."  
  
Don let Charlie and Ian have some time together before he wrapped himself around Charlie's back and pressed kisses to his shoulder. "I love you, too, Charlie," he murmured. "So very much."  
  
"And I love you, Don."  
  
Don smiled into Charlie's skin. "I'm glad." He reached out for Ian, squeezing his wrist affectionately. He cherished having Ian as a lover, and he hoped that soon he'd be able to honestly tell him that he was _in_ love with him, too.  
  
Ian smiled and leaned over Charlie to give Don a kiss. "Glad you're here, Don."  
  
"Glad to be here with you," Don said, returning the kiss, "with both of you."  
  
"No regrets?" Ian asked, brushing his thumb across Don's full lips.  
  
"Just that it took me so long to admit what I already knew," he replied, sucking Ian's thumb into his mouth.  
  
"That Ian would be great in bed?" Charlie teased.  
  
"Well, that too," Don replied, grinning. He turned his head to kiss the inside of Ian's wrist and work his way as far up his arm as he could.  
  
"I tried to tell you, but _no_..."  
  
"Maybe I should make up for lost time then," Don said, sitting up enough to be able to pull Ian over for a long, dirty, passionate kiss.  
  
Ian returned the kiss in the spirit in which it was given, making a mental note to talk to Charlie later about who he'd been discussing their sex life with. When he pulled back, he caressed Don's cheek and placed a soft kiss to Charlie's shoulder.  
  
"Mmm," Charlie grunted appreciatively. "Feels like someone needs some attention." His hand slid along Ian's thigh, cupping him gently through the pants he still had on. "Isn't that right, Tiger?"  
  
"Well, you two did get to have your fun. But as I recall, _you_ weren't the one who was going to pleasure me," Ian reminded him, tugging on Charlie's curls.  
  
He met Don's gaze. He couldn't say why he was so hungry for him tonight. Maybe it was because they'd come so far as a group, but he and Don still had a ways to go. He caressed Don's arm where it was resting on Charlie's skin. "Whenever you're ready."  
  
"Oh, I'm ready," Don said, grinning. "Would you like the honors of restraining Charlie this time?"  
  
"Definitely."  
  
Tenderly, Ian took both of Charlie's wrists in his hands and kissed the inside of them before tugging and pulling him off the bed. He led him back over to where the chains hung from the ceiling and strapped him in, running his hand along his skin and giving him a long, thorough, tender kiss. "Enjoy the show, baby."  
  
"Even if it kills me."  
  
Don grinned. "Don't worry, Chuck. If you're dead we can't play with you later."  
  
Charlie rolled his eyes and was about to retort regarding the use of "Chuck", but Ian was already pulling at Don, his fingers digging into his back as he pressed them close and devoured his lips in a long, drugging kiss. He figured neither man would hear him anyway.  
  
Ian's kisses were hard, demanding, and Don matched him strength for strength. "Clothes off, now," Don demanded.  
  
"Tsk, tsk, Don," Ian growled. "You didn't say _please_."  
  
"Guess you'll have to make me then."  
  
Ian grinned widely and rolled Don under him, straddling his hips and pressing him against the mattress. "I love it when I have to make you submit to me," he purred, rubbing against Don, the material against his sensitive cock making Don wince. "You are so pretty when you submit."  
  
"Don't do pretty," he gasped. "Charlie does pretty."  
  
"Don't be so sure about that, Don. While it's true that your brother is very, very pretty," Ian paused and tossed a wink over his shoulder at Charlie, "you are more than capable of pretty. Dark eyes blown wide in passion, your lips red and swollen from biting them to keep your moans inside, your body lax and pliant under my hands? Very pretty."  
  
He rubbed against Don again as he licked and nipped at Don's collarbone, his hands squeezing his wrists.  
  
"No," Charlie disagreed softly. "Don's beautiful. Like you."  
  
Both men stopped and turned their heads toward Charlie, smiling softly at him.  
  
"Don is beautiful," Ian agreed, his tone and pace slower now, more loving, a strategic change in tactics. He leaned down and kissed Don deeply. "Just one little word, Don. And I'll give you exactly what you want."  
  
"Now," Don growled, trying to twist so that he was on top and Ian pinned on the bottom. It didn't work.  
  
Ian chuckled, pushing him more firmly down against the mattress. "I knew stubbornness was a family trait, but I had no idea it was this bad," he said. He rubbed against Don again, harder this time, emphasizing the outline of his cock under the material. "Say please for me, Don."  
  
"Now it's a matter of--" Don's voice broke in a groan but he forged on. "Pride."  
  
"Oh, I see..." Ian said, feasting on his skin again. "And what about Charlie? Take a look at him. Look how turned on he is. Don't you want to put a show on for him?"  
  
He ran his hand down Don's stomach and wrapped a hand around his cock, stroking him firmly.  
  
Don groaned and pushed himself up to growl in Ian's ear. "Haven't you figured it out yet? He likes this. It turns him on, watching us push each other. Fighting each other. Wanting each other."  
  
Turning his head slightly, Ian looked at Charlie and licked his lips. "I do believe you're right, Top Gun."  
  
He let his hand slip from Don's cock down to caress his balls, his dry finger teasing the cleft of Don's ass. "Well, if we're going to do this, we should do it right then."  
  
Using the leverage he had, Ian rocked back on his knees and pulled at Don, his momentum allowing him to get Don off the bed and swung around so he was pushed against the nearest wall, one hand twisted behind his back. He hit the surface with a thud, but Ian made sure he wasn't actually going to be hurt.  
  
"You're such a delicious slut, Don," Ian growled, tugging on his arm and pressing against his back. His cloth-covered cock rubbed against Don's ass. "I could take you right here, up against the wall, not even have my clothes off, and you'd be moaning for it, telling me how much you love it. Wouldn't you?"  
  
Don froze. "Stop. Cream," he said quietly, just as he heard Charlie saying "coffee" behind him.  
  
Ian immediately released him and took a few steps back. "Don?" he said softly, glancing between Don and Charlie.  
  
Don took a breath and turned around. "I'm a lot of things, Ian. And maybe I haven't been as discreet as I should have been. But I'm not a slut. I didn't enter into this thing with you and Charlie lightly--"  
  
"I know. Don, I know," Ian said, taking half a step forward. "I'm sorry. I don't think you're a slut. I was just--I said it without thinking. And I'm sorry."  
  
He reached out to gently caress Don's cheek and then moved to release Charlie from the chain since he'd safeworded, too. Holding Charlie for a long moment, he looked into his eyes and led him back to the bed, Charlie's touch confirming he was okay before Ian went back to Don. He led Don back over to the bed, too, watching the brothers instantly curl around each other as he stepped back and stripped quickly. Sliding into bed, he curled around Don as well, just caressing him softly.  
  
Don turned to face Ian, though he drew Charlie's arm over his own waist, making sure he was still close. "I'm sorry. I get what you were trying to do. I just..."  
  
"Hey, you don't ever have to apologize for or explain using a safeword to me," Ian said, taking Don's chin in his hand and getting him to meet his eyes. "That's what they're for. I went too far and you called me on it. Now I know. Was it only being called a slut? Or did it include being slammed against the wall?" His tone was soft and tender, genuinely wanting to know where the line was that he had crossed.  
  
"The wall was fine. I liked the wall," he said, smiling slightly. "I even liked your suggestion before. About getting me off without ever getting your pants off."  
  
"So did I," Charlie said, reaching over Don to give Ian a quick kiss.  
  
Ian smiled and kissed Don. "I'll remember that. Maybe I'll have to ambush you in the apartment one day, take you by surprise and then just take you."  
  
He picked Charlie's hand up off of Don's skin and kissed his fingers before addressing Don again. "I'd still like to be with you now, if you're still interested."  
  
Don shivered at the picture Ian painted. "I'm still interested," he assured him. He leaned forward and kissed Ian gently. "And you don't have to be tender now if you don't want to be. If it's okay with Charlie, too."  
  
"Whatever you want is fine with me," Charlie said. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay."  
  
"Thanks, buddy," Don said, turning his head and getting Charlie's lips.  
  
As soon as the kiss broke, Ian wrapped a leg around Don and pulled him tight to him, kissing him fiercely. "You did manage to get me naked without saying please," he teased. "I'm going to have to get you to say please for something else." His finger traveled down the dip of Don's back to his ass, teasing at his cleft again.  
  
Don laughed. "So you will." He kissed Ian hungrily, eager to show that he did still want him.  
  
"Don," Ian murmured, shifting so he could nip at Don's neck and shoulder, kissing his way down his chest to suck a nipple between his teeth. His hand ran through the soft, wiry chest hair, enjoying the feel of Don's breath hitching in his chest. "You are so tasty."  
  
Don groaned, his fingers running over Ian's body. "I don't have anything to call you," he said, placing a few biting kisses of his own.  
  
Ian let the pleasure wash over him for a long moment. "How about 'partner'?" he asked, his hand sliding down Don's stomach to wrap around his cock.  
  
Don groaned. "I like that. Partner. Charlie?"  
  
"Works for me."  
  
Ian leaned over Don and captured Charlie's mouth in a deep, tender kiss. "I love you, baby."  
  
"Love you, too, Tiger," Charlie replied, nibbling on Ian's bottom lip playfully before releasing him to return to Don. He kissed his way down Don's chest until he was level with his cock and then licked teasingly at the head.  
  
Don moaned and spread his legs a little. His hands caressed as much of Ian's body as he could reach.  
  
"Mmm," Ian murmured appreciatively. He sucked the head of his cock into his mouth, tonguing at the slit. "Want more, Don? You'll have to ask me for it. Nicely," he growled, playful.  
  
Don groaned. "Ian--please."  
  
Ordinarily, Ian would make Don ask him for specifically what he wanted, but he was hungry for him and didn't feel like waiting any longer. He sucked Don completely into his mouth, his tongue tracing the veins as he pulled off and then slid down again.  
  
Don moaned, toes digging into the sheets. "Ian!"  
  
Humming innocently around Don's cock, Ian sucked on him for a few long moments, reveling in the responses of Don's body, so similar and yet so different from Charlie's. Finally, he slid up the bed and bent Don's leg back, leaning down to kiss him deeply as his cock teased at the cleft of his ass. "I want you so much, Don, so hungry for you."  
  
"Then take me. Please, Ian." Don claimed another fierce, hungry kiss, pushing back against Ian. "Please."  
  
Groaning, Ian backed off just enough to grab the lube and slick his fingers, preparing Don as quickly and thoroughly as possible before he slid home. He gave Don a breath to adjust and then started to move, finding a fast, hard rhythm. "Don!" he moaned, his lips finding whatever skin was available to him.  
  
Don groaned Ian's name, pushing back against him, moving in counterpoint, trying to get more, trying to send them both higher, then over the edge.  
  
Ian's gasps and moans descended into grunts as they moved together, his pleasure swamping his brain. He managed to shift one hand to wrap around Don's cock, stroking in time to his urgent thrusts. Meeting Don's eyes, he silently willed him to come.  
  
Don's eyes widened at the intense gaze and then he arched his back and came helplessly, crying Ian's name.  
  
Ian followed him over the edge with a hoarse shout, emptying himself deep into Don. He avoided collapsing on top of him, using the last of his energy to slide from his body to flop next to him on the mattress. Dimly, he was aware of Charlie's hands on his skin, stroking and soothing him, and he had enough brain function left to wonder when Charlie had come around to his side of the bed.  
  
Charlie stroked and petted and murmured soothing words, trying to ground them both.  
  
After a few long moments, Ian pushed himself up and leaned over Charlie, pulling him into a deep, tender kiss. He felt Charlie melt a little in his arms, and he broke the kiss to make his way over his lover, leaving Charlie in the middle. Wrapping himself around his back, he stroked his hand through the hair on his chest down to where his cock stood, begging for attention. "Need a little help with something baby?" he whispered in Charlie's ear.  
  
Charlie shivered. "Please Ian," he said softly. He turned his head so he could give Ian a fierce, hungry kiss.  
  
Ian returned the kiss, just as fierce and hungry as he began to stroke Charlie's cock. He kept his strokes even and firm, the time for teasing long past.  
  
Charlie moaned, hips jerking. It didn't take long for him to come, spilling himself over Ian's hand.  
  
Ian kissed the side of his neck and stroked a hand along his skin, soothing him as he came down from his orgasm. "That's my baby," he purred, pulling him close.  
  
"Ian," Charlie murmured. He snuggled close to Ian and tugged on Don's hand.  
  
Grinning, Don curled up with both men, sandwiching Charlie firmly between him and Ian. He looked into Charlie's eyes and brushed some stray curls from his forehead. "How do you feel, buddy?"  
  
"I feel great. How about you?"  
  
Don stretched a little and sighed happily. "Fantastic. In case I don't say it enough, I'm really grateful to have you both." He kissed Ian and Charlie in turn. "I've started to hate the nights we have to spend apart."  
  
"Me too," Charlie said quietly.  
  
"I wish it weren't necessary," Ian said. "But..."  
  
"I know," Don said, nodding. "It has to be like this. I just wanted you to know that I don't have to like it." He kissed Ian deeply.  
  
"So how long will you be away this time?" he asked, changing the topic. Ian had an assignment starting the next morning, so this night together was doubly important to Don. It had to last him until Ian returned.  
  
"I don't know. It could be a few days, it could be as long as a few weeks. But I'll be home as soon as I can. It's nice having a reason to come home," he added, giving each man a gentle kiss.  
  
"A few weeks?" Charlie said, a note of anxiety working into his voice.  
  
"I hope not, baby, but you know how these things go sometimes. At least you'll have Don with you this time. You won't be alone. And you have the keys to the apartment. Whenever you miss me you can come here and play." Ian smiled and kissed Charlie's skin.  
  
"I will be home as soon as I can. I promise."  
  
Don snuggled into his brother and his lover, reaching across Charlie and grasping Ian's hand. "I'm holding you to that, partner. I'd hate to have to abuse the power of the FBI to come find that fine ass of yours."  
  
Ian laughed. "I'm sure Charlie'd just work some of his voodoo and have me tracked down in no time."  
  
Charlie just wrapped Ian's arm tighter around him and drew Don as close as possible. He hated thinking about either one of them not coming back, and right now he just wanted to enjoy the time the three of them had together. "Let's think about it tomorrow. Sleep now."  
  
Don kissed Charlie softly and settled down against the pillows. "I can get behind that idea."  
  
Pulling the covers up around them and tucking them over their shoulders, Ian gave both men a soft kiss and let the sound of their quiet breathing and the feel of their bodies next to his wash over him, giving him something to hold on to during the long, cold nights ahead. Slowly, he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
